Beauty of You and I
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Too lazy to come up with one at the moment. YumichikaxOC. Erin isn't mine, I don't take credit for her.


Erin was always happy when Yumichika came to the World of the Living. Most of the time she wanted to hug him, but felt very awkward about it. As if her feelings for him wouldn't be returned. She twirled a strand of her brown hair in her finger; she stared silently at him across the table as he ate. Even he ate well mannered; it fit his appearance perfectly, in her mind.

Yumichika tilted his head to the side, putting his chopsticks down. "May I ask why keep on staring at me?"

She jolted a bit when he spoke. She blinked her brown eyes for a moment, laughing a bit. "Well…I was just admiring your…well…beauty." Well that was dumb. Why did she even say that?

He laughed, putting his hands underneath of his chin, leaning a little closer to her. "Well, that's very sweet of you." He reached out a hand to her, moving a strand of her hair out of her face.

Erin's cheeks turned a bright red at that moment. "Y-you didn't need to do that, Yumichika. I could have gotten my hair out of my face."

Yumichika smiled sweetly at her, "Oh, but of course I did. I'm that kind of guy."

She stared him for a moment, feeling her cheeks starting to get hotter than they were before. Quickly, she stood up from the table, turning away from him. "I-I'm going to get a bath!" she yelled quickly, running off in the direction of the bathroom.

Erin sat silently in the bathtub, staring at the water that surrounded her. 'Why am I even acting like that? I've known him for years.' She jumped a bit at the sound of a knock on the bathroom door. "W-what?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, you've been in there for some time." Yumichika replied from the other side of the door.

Out of instinct, she covered up her chest as she leaned up out of the water. "Why wouldn't I be fine? It's not like I've been in here for three hours."

He blinked a couple of times, leaning against the door, "Actually, I believe you have."

Erin blinked a couple of times, looking at her hands there were no starting to prune. She sighed heavily before getting out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself before she opened the door. Which caused Yumichika to fall on top her of her, causing her to scream out, "Yumichikia! Get off of me!"

Yumichika turned to face her quickly before standing up. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't think you'd be coming out right away." He reached out his hand, pulling her up off the floor.

She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to make sure the towel didn't fall of her. She figured it would have been a rather embarrassing situation to be in. She didn't look at him as she stood before him since her cheeks were completely flushed; she hoped that her wet hair hid it from him.

He moved her hair out of her face, putting his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. At that moment, he leaned down a placed his lips onto hers.

The sudden kiss caused her eyes to widen a bit, before she pushed away from him, her cheeks completely red. "W-what was that for?"

Yumichika tilted his head in confusion, "I thought you liked me. I thought I'd give you a kiss because I'm interested in you."

Erin blinked at that moment. He liked her too? She had always assumed that he wasn't truly interested in her. "Y-you're acting strange."

He just smiled sweetly at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned back down, capturing her lips in a slightly heated kiss. He moved one of his hands up her waist to the towel that was wrapped her, sliding his fingers into her, pulling out causing it to fall of her wet body.

She pulled back a bit, looking down at herself before attempting to cover herself up. "W-what are you doing?"

Yumichika tilted his head, picking her up and put her on the sink. He moved in between her legs, moving his hands up her back. He started to lightly kiss her chest, moving his mouth down to her breast before gently messaging her nipple with his tongue.

Erin let out a small moan as she put her hands on his shoulders. Why was he teasing her like that? The muscles in her legs forced her legs to try to close but it was kind of hard with his body in between her legs. She moved her hand down to his pants, pulling them down a bit before he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Hold on." He said softly to her. He moved his free hand down to her legs, moving his fingers up her thigh before he gently ran his fingers a long her slick folds. It was hard to ignore his growing erection, since she had managed to pull his pants down enough that it was noticeable.

She blushed heavily as her breathing became labored and her eyes became hazy. Every once in a while she'd let out small moans, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yumichika removed his fingers from her, putting his hand back on her thigh. He moved a little closer to her, grabbing a hold of his manhood, moving it at her warm entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, staying still for a moment.

Erin looked at him, her mouth was slightly parted. "P-please…continue." She said softly, staring into his purple eyes with her brown ones.

He nodded his head, slowly moving his hips against hers. He put his arms around her back, holding her close to him. He wasn't going to be rough with her, after all that wasn't the type of guy he was.

She breathed heavily into his ear; she rocked her hips against his. She closed her eyes a bit at the slight pain she felt, but it was because it was the first time she had done anything like that.

Yumichika kept at a steady pace, which was good for someone who had never done it before. He moved his just a little bit faster than before. He grunted a bit as he slid in and out of her.

Erin could feel her inner walls being to tighten a bit. Her stomach clenched as she reached her climax.

He pushed into her a few more times before he too, reached his climax. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily.

She ran her fingers through his black hair, smiling softly to herself. "Oh, Yumichika."

Yumichika looked at her for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. "Yes?"

Erin laughed softly, "I love you. But we're going to have to clean up now."

He laughed a bit with her, "I love you too. I guess you're right about that."


End file.
